Sister Goddess
by DeztheReaper
Summary: Inuyasha, the gang, and Sesshomaru have a big surprise that descends to the earth. Known only as a goddess, until she reveals her real identity... UPDATE, READ&REVIEW!
1. Dearest Brother

_Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha or any other character of the show, however I do own Sasume. Do not take her...mine..._

She stood above the world, Mount Fujiyama held her high as if she were a prize. Her eyesight was extremely keen and her hearing was very acute, she could see and hear things from over three hundred miles away; she was the guardian of Feudal Japan. She was thought of as a goddess to all the people whom had heard legend of her. She healed the ill, cured the disabled, and had infinite wisdom of all things. She was the miracle that graced the few who were in dire need of her help. But most of the time she stood and watched. Lately she had taken interest in demonic activity. She always watched a man whom many people had chased and tried to kill, but he was too strong for them. One day she grew too curious and descended from the world's pedestal, the goddess was coming to interlope.

Kagome lifted her head from her thoughts and stopped. Inuyasha turned his head and stopped to see what she was looking at. Everything had gone still in the hot summer day, no sounds and no wind. Kagome wiped her brow and surveyed the area some more.

" Whats wrong Kagome? You sense another jewel shard?" He asked as he began to walk toward her.

"I don't know, its like all the shards I have turned attention to some strange disturbance." She replied, looking directly back at Inuyasha. Miroku, Shippo, and Sango all turned to see the other two standing far behind them.

" Hey! Guys! Is everything all right?" Miroku called out as they headed back to their friends.

" Something's not right. Do you feel it, Miroku?" Kagome asked. Miroku stopped and looked around, he looked at Kagome and nodded.

" Yeah it almost feels like a cold snap in everyone's aura, like life is frozen in time." He replied. Inuyasha sniffed the air and furrowed his brows, looking confused and concerned.

" I smell a demon. But it smells a lot like Sesshomaru or even me. I've never picked up a scent like this before." He said, ears flattening atop his head. Everyone stood silently, trying to determine whether or not there was a near-by threat. They heard Shippo cry out and all turned around to see a bird, frozen in the air.

" What the-?" Inuyasha said. He walked up to the bird and examined it. He poked it and it fell to the ground and the bird shattered into a million pieces.

" Thats weird! Everything is frozen in time, except for us! Whats going on here?!" Kagome exclaimed. Everyone grouped closer together as they heard a laugh, a bell like laugh that left goosebumps on their skin.

" Keep close guys, this one may be extremely dangerous." Sango said.

Suddenly, a woman began to appear. She had long white hair and gold eyes not unlike Inuyashas, but she also carried demon characteristics. She had tufty white dog ears, a long flowing white tail, and demon marks like Sesshomarus. She wore an elegant sapphire blue kimono with a long red ribbon and intricate designs of flowers. She finally solidified and stood there, with a grace that only goddesses would have.

" Inuyasha... My dearest brother..." She said, her voice rang like a bell.

_Please be gentle, I had writers block. More chapters on the way!_


	2. He touched me

Everyone stood in silent shock, the demon woman looked so much like Inuyasha and had resemblances to Sesshomaru. She had a distinguishable difference from the two, she had markings of a deep star on her forehead and diagonal stripes that went over her right eye. She had such an emotionless stare that it was hard to tell what she was even thinking or if she was going to attack.

" I'm sorry, but I don't know who you are and I'm sure as hell not your brother." Inuyasha said, putting himself into a defense stance. The woman ignored him and looked at everyone else, she remembered watching them a few weeks before. They were a crew that fought and slayed demons for the sacred jewel shards. Her tail swished and her ears listened all around her, her attention was set on Miroku.

" Monk, you can sense a demons aura and determine how threatening they are. Can you not?" She asked, giving a dead stare at him.

" Yes, but why does a demon like you have all of your defenses down?" Miroku asked. The woman ignored his question and took a step back.

" Because if I defended myself, I would be a threat. You see, I know how you people respond to actions of a stranger. I've studied this for years in solitude. But I drew attention on Inuyasha once I realized whom he was. You see, I am his half-sister. My mother is different from yours, she was only a third demon. I am the eldest of Inuyasha and Ses-." She was cut off by a swipe from Inuyasha. He leapt at her and swiped his claws again, narrowly missing her and landing with his back turned to her. She stood still and stared ahead, ignoring the petty attack.

" Father never had anyone before my mother!" Inuyasha yelled at her. She stood and a smile began to crack over face, she began to laugh quietly and then it errupted into a mocking laughter.

" You really dellusioned yourself to believe that the almighty dog demon Inutaisho did not have a lover before your mother? Pathetic Inuyasha, I believed that you had more common sense than that." She said in a snarl. Everyone was taken aback by her sharp words of truth.

" Then why didn't father ever tell us about you?" Inuyasha asked as he circled around to the group again.

" Because father did not know that my mother was bearing his child. He left only a few days afterwards for your mother. In a way, I'm a bastard child. But oh how proud father would be to know that I am the guardian of these lands, to know that I became legend. The only unfortunate thing was that I was inable to find the tetsusaiga and become a warrior as well." She said, closing her eyes in shame of her failure.

" Why are you here? Who are you?" Kagome finally asked. The woman looked at her and stood silently for a few minutes before conjuring a reply.

" I'm here to declare myself as elder sister of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. For you see, I guard these lands, the people, and even the demons. To most they call me ' Wind of Fujiyama' Goddess of dark and light. I am a demon that does worlds of good for people. But I prefer to be called by my real name, Sasume." She replied.

" Oh! I remember stories of the demon fox clan about the Goddess of Fujiyama. Were you the one who saved us from the great fires that almost killed all of the demon foxes?" Shippo asked. Sasume looked down in suprise, she hadn't previously noticed the tiny fox demon. She stared straight down at the fox, emotionless and still. Shippo cowered and hid behind Kagome's leg.

" Yes, little one. I was the one who saved your people from extinction." She said and stood up straight.

" I see, so you're Sasume the wind of Fujiyama and the goddess of all that is dark and light. Amazing..." Miroku said as he got close to her. Sasume stood still and Miroku went flying, she hit him so hard and so fast no one even saw her move.

" Woah! What was that for!?" Sango yelled at her.

" He touched me..." Sasume said, her cheeks flushed with anger.

_Earlier I had writers block, then I came up with a few sentences that turned into a good chunk. More on the way. Read And Review please!_


End file.
